The widespread use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, has increased the demand for mobile data transmission capacity and for consistent and high-quality radio frequency (RF) coverage at in-building and other densely populated locations. Traditionally, inside buildings, mobile operators rely on a Distributed Antenna System (DAS) to allow users to connect to the operators' networks for voice and data transmission.